Let the right one in
by darkangel78921
Summary: "when I saw his face, I knew something was off about him...not human" this is a crossover of Let me in or Let the right one in,and if u don't know this, its about thsi child vampire who is kind of-yeah. its better than it sounds so please read! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second leviathan fanfic and it's a crossover of that vampire movie, "Let the right one in", or "Let me in". They're the same thing either way so it shouldn't have much difference although I might change some parts. Enjoy! Also, Alek is 16 in this story and same with Deryn. Although I don't really like deryn x alek, I thought that couple fits with this story so I put it in. You could send in your ocs if you like and I'll maybe put them somewhere in the story.**

_Prologue _

_Small village on the border of France and Spain. Fall of 1917._

" _Run your highness! Hurry!" _

_Fear coursed through the boy driving his mind on the brink of breaking point, but his body disobeying him, kept on running. Gunshots can be heard all around, wails and screams of citizens who are running around the street trying to dodge from the bombs. Not all were actually running, some were on the ground moaning in pain from injuries while others just stayed…silent. He didn't wait to find out what happened to those silent ones. 'Why', he thought to himself, 'why is this happening? Why are they attacking innocent citizens when I'm their target?' _

_He felt like tearing himself to pieces and then hand himself over so all this madness can stop, but that would put everything his men and his father worked for to waste. _

_Another bomb exploded near him sending debris flying everywhere. The impact was so strong it flung him against a half destroyed building which unfortunately burned down in the first strike. Thinking that he might find some shelter from the stormwalkers, he went him the building thinking it might be safe._

"_God, it's so dark in here. " He mumbled quietly to himself and walked further into the building. The darkness was infuriating and the building isn't suppose to be this dark, but thanks to the stupid stormwalkers, they knock it down and set the whole thing on fire which darkened everything as an aftermath. "Ah! I'm such a dummkopff! I can't believe that I forgot that I have a pocket flashlight!" His hand dug his pocket searching hopefully that the flashlight is actually there, and to his relief, not only did he find it, but it still worked!_

_He roamed further into the building hoping to find a back door somewhere, but the closer he got, the more the foul stench filled the air. " Mein Gott, what is the terrible smell?" He muttered to himself. He hoped that the faster he could get out of here the faster the smell would go away; his thoughts were short-lived when he tripped over something. _

"_Ow! What the heck?" he muttered rubbing his forehead, since he did a face plant on the ground. "What the heck did I trip on?" he thought to himself. Flashing the flashlight at the figure in front of him, he dropped it almost immediately after the horror bestowed onto him. " Oh my god.." In front of him was a body. Not just any, a corpse that is half-burned revealing flesh that is slowly decomposing. He turned around and behind him was the charred body he tripped over. Gripping his flashlight, he shone the light around him and saw that the whole place was stacked and filled with decomposing corpses; ranging from infants to elders. He shuffled backwards, but no matter where he goes, the bodies surround him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders; he almost let out a scream before a familiar voice whispered into his ears. _

"_Your Highness! It's me, Hoffman!" Hoffman gripped onto the boy's shoulder and led him slowly to the door. "You have to hurry your highness before they ca- TURN AROUND SLOWLY WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Before they even know it, soldiers poured into the building and as he wasn't paying attention, Hoffman pushed him behind a broken table to hide. _

"_SIR, TURN AROUND AND ANSWER OUR QUESTION OR YOU'LL BE FINDING A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN COUNT TO THREE." Shouted the leader of the group. The boy watched from his hiding spot as Hoffman turned round to face the soldiers. "Anything that you need sirs?" He asked calmly with his hands still behind his head. _

"_WE ARE CURRENTLEY SEARCHING FOR THE MISSING PRINCE. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" The leader asked once again and showed a picture of the boy itself. Hoffman hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry sirs, but I'm afraid not that I don't recognize him._

_The soldiers lowered their guns but then brought it back up. "I'm sorry, but it seems that's not the answer we're looking for." The leader smirked and a second later, Hoffman fell to the floor covered in bullet holes. The boy stifled a scream when the blood sprayed all over him. Tears forced its way out of his eyes. "I've got to get out of here, or they're going to kill me!" he thought to himself, and without thinking, he dashed out of the door. Thankfully, the soldiers didn't hear him so death was relieved in that area. (for him) Although is luck was short-lived when he felt excruciating pain bloomed in his had just been shot. Just right after, he collapsed, soon a red puddle of blood formed around him. He slowly dragged himself across the street littered with corpses and propped himself against a wall. "Is this the end?" he asked himself. "Am I going to die here meaninglessly?"_

_Although he didn't expect an answer, a deep voice called out to him. "No, this is only just the beginning for you." _

_The boy looked up at the figure , but his vision was getting blurry since he can't hold on much longer. "Are you Lucifer?" the boy called out to him. "No," the figure replied back, "But you do not need to know."_

"_Why are you here?' mumbled the boy quietly and winced from the pain in his shoulders. "It's sad boy, you had a bright future ahead of you, but now, it's crumbling down right in front of your eyes. It's a shame that you're not going to live much longer; your life force is slipping away after all." The stranger said ignoring the boy's comment._

"_If you're going to pity me, then leave me be." The boy snarled at him but as a result coughed up more blood. "But there is a way to let you live. Although you may have to live with the burden for the rest of your life." That just perked up the boy's attention to the figure and gazed at him with wondering eyes._

"_I see, so you want to live don't you. Then I shall bestow the burden upon you." Before the boy d even react, the stranger pounced on him and sunk his razor sharp teeth into the boy's neck. At first, the boy felt numb but then the pain commenced. It felt like his body was burning up from the inside, the pain was so immense, he didn't even have enough strength to scream; but only lay there twitching on the ground._

_The stranger lift itself up and looked down upon the boy and said, "The pain is normal, but after this you'll not be a weak mortal anymore." The stranger started to walk away before stopping and smirking. "You'll be able to grasp what you want…_

…_.Isn't that right, Aleksander?"..._

_.._

_.._

_Lewes County Town, England_

"…_..Therefore, Emperor Franz Ferdinand, King Vincent of Wales and the ambassador of Serbia ariived at London yesterday. Both are staying for at least 3 months and each is audience to her Highness Elizab- _

"Deryn Honey, would you please check if the messenger Lizard came yet?" Deryn's mother, Emma, called from the kitchen. " Check if there is any mail from the Huxen Company, if there is, could you put it on the counter?

"Fine…" Deryn called back. She turned off the TV as she made her way to the mailbox. The weather wasn't that cold so she didn't really need a coat although it was winter. "Ad, Junk, Ad, coupon, and oh! Here's the letter Mom!" she threw the letter onto the counter and walked towards her room. She stopped when she saw the TV, but then again, there was nothing good on except boring old news, so she just stalked off to her room. The door creaked open when she walked which reminded her that she seriously needs to oil the hinges, she then collapsed onto her bed and looked out the window.

Snow started to drift down onto her window pane which was clearly nothing out of the ordinary. That was just so like her, she doesn't like ordinary. Her mom wants her to be stuck in dresses and act like a proper lady, but that is clearly not her wish. To rebel, she cut of her long hair which she actually preferably liked and she wore boyish clothes instead of frilly girly clothing's. Although she doesn't attend any sports clubs, she still likes to fly around on the Huxley at his dad's place which is 3 km from where she lives now. Her way of life also makes her a bully target among some girls and guys, but she actually don't mind very much often, but sometimes when things get too frustrating because of them, she goes out at night to a playground and repeatedly slash a tree there until she calms down. (The reason she does that is because she always pictures the tree as those bullies)

Sighing, she made her way to her dresser and started to change into her pyjamas. Half-way on pulling on her pyjama pants, something caught her attention. A black Buick car (an expensive one at that) came up from the road and parked into the next door empty house drive way. The driver who was a man about 40 with a moustache and a stern look came out and then proceeded to open the door of the passenger seats. A boy, about Deryn's age came out who looks clearly nothing like the man. She couldn't really see the boys face, but she could make out that he has auburn reddish hair, he is wearing what looked like a designer brand coat and navy jeans which probably also cost as much as the coat. From looking, she probably guess it's a bunch of rich freaks, but why would someone as rich as them move to a small town like this?

The boy looks like he tries to help the man but the man refuses and ushers the boy to go inside the house. Deryn, being herself who looks for abnormal things watched them until finally the man disappeared into the house along with the boy.

"Why the bloody hell did I just waste my time watching some stupid rich freaks" she muttered to herself. "Ugh, I feel like I'm becoming a stalker like this watching every new person this way." She crawled into bed and then turned off the lamp. She stared into darkness still wondering about the boy, for some strange reason she can't stop thinking about him.

Little did she know that her future right there and then changed…. Forever.

…

…

_Lewes High school_

School again was once again, boring. Thinking that an officer coming by today was a bit of excitement , but noooooo, was she ever wrong. The officer was completely stupid and really did not see the real picture of the world. He even called her a silly little girl, and if the teacher hadn't been there that time, she would completely punch his lights out to next Monday!

Thank god school, was over soon, or she is going to seriously going to los ether sanity form the sheer torture of boredom. Just as she was about to grab her bag and leave, she heard a high shrilly voice calling her name. "OOOhh Deeerrryynnnn!"~

"Great, " she thought to herself, " Prissy queen and her dogs are here… again." Quickly grabbing her coat, she walked down the hallway ignoring the prissy and headed towards the door before one of her lackeys, a fat boy this time, blocked her way. "Yo Bumrag, I need to leave so could you move your hairy mutant body?" I sneered at him which made his face turn red as those red lobsters. Except uglier. The fat guy was about to swing a punch at her when Prissy cough* Sylvia came between them.

"Now we don't want any fighting do we?" she said in mock sweetness. Then she turned back to me and smirked. "Next time, why don't you keep your stupid questions to yourself? She really shouldn't question high-grade people like that. Your ugliness might rub off."

Irritated, I gave her the birdie which twisted her mock smile into a frown. "You are as dimwitted as you seem don't you Dirt-yn. Remember, my daddy is a first class Darwin scientist who is close to government officials that could get you in trouble!" I was going to rip her face right off when the teacher came around the corner. She looked at me straight into eyes and laughed, then walked off with her _dogs._

She is in-sufferable! But, there's not much I could do about it, so in the end, I just walked home as I always do.

…

…

_That night at home…_

" Mom, I'm going out for a bit!" Deryn yelled to her from the front door. "Be back by 10!" she yelled back.

She took my coat and then secretly stashed her knife , a gift from her dad, and then walked towards the tree in the neighbourhood park. She then made sure no one and beastie was watching before she unsheathed her knife and took her anger out onto the poor tree.

She continued this for about 5 mins, when she sensed another presence behind her. Taking the knife out of the tree, she hid it behind her back and turned around. What she saw kind of surprised her. Balancing on a thin pole from the jungle gym was the boy form last night. He clearly has some amazing balancing skills to stand on there without slipping. But that wasn't what she was focusing on. The boy has silky auburn curls, big piercing emerald eyes holding coldness that of someone who knows death and has long eyelashes like a girl. He was really pale but only his lips were a dull pink. He was He wore a white dress shirt that was un- tucked that fitted perfectly onto his slim body and a pair of black jeans , also a cross necklace around his neck with also a crimson red tied around his neck. (you know, the collar and stuff, like those ribbon neckties. To describe him, handsome didn't fit it, it was more like _beautiful. _Maybe prettier than that stupid Sylvie.

The only thing she could utter was "Aren't you cold without coats or boots?" 'That was such a stupid statement!' she thought to herself.

"I forgot how it feels like to be cold long long ago." He replied smoothly like a high class aristocrat. He looked upon me like I was some object in a museum. To start a conversation, she asked "How Old are you and whats your name? My name is Deryn Sharp and I'm 16 by the way." He once again answered, " You may call me Aleksander fer- or Alek. No last name. I am 16 as well."

Aleksander, sounds like a noblemen's name. She wonder if he and I can be friends.

Just like reading her mind, he said again "We cannot be friends. Friendship will never form between us." and then he hopped down from his former position. Embarrased, Deryn shouted the only thing I culd think of. "W-well, whoever said I wanted to be your friend either?" Then she ran back towards my house which clearly was just across the street. When she reached my front door and looked back towards the park. He was gone.

Deryn ran back inside and ignored my mother's voice., quickly changed into her PJs then dove into bed. Staring at the ceiling in the dark, she thought about the strange kid, Aleksander until she finally fell asleep.

…

**OMG that took me a long time. If Alek seems a bit ooc to you, then I'm sorry. But he'll act into character later. I was also listening to the song "continued Story" from code geass and everything sounded so dramatic. Some of the historical facts aren't accurate since this is a world where there are Darwinists and clankers. Please review!**


	2. blueblood

**This is the second chap for let the right one in!**

…

**No one's POV**

Night in Lewes was quite calm for everyone and everything was peaceful, well, almost everyone. Inside the old used-to-be abandoned house lived the strange "rich" boy and his old guardian, and for them, things for them was calm, for now.

The boy sat quietly in the corner looking out the window of the dark winter. Clearly, he was thinking about the girl next door, since it was written all over his face, but unlike most teenagers who just met new people, he was completely silent doing nothing except maybe scratching lightly at the window.

The Guardian for the boy nervously looked over at him and was clearly not pleased about the boy thinking about someone else. The reasons for that is probably not understandable for most of you out there, since the emotion mashed together are a mixture of sadness, worry, anger, loneliness, fear, and also just a hint of happiness.

But the last emotion was most likely hiding in the deepest part of his heart.

"Aleksander?" called out the man while fumbling with the strange contraption he was putting into a black case.

"Charles" Alek replied slowly not taking his eyes off from his position.

"Um, 'm justing going to go for a while to get your…food. I'll be back in a while." Charles said and picked up the black case heading towards the door.

Alek didn't say anything back, but continued to look out the window.

Charles sighed, knowing that he won't win the silent battle he grabbed his hat and continued onto his way. "Oh and um Alek?" he asked one last time, "Please do not go out tonight. That is all I ask of you." The boy again didn't reply back but he seemed to perk up of the favour and seeing that Alek would listen to him, he smiled silently and proceeded out.

…

_Somewhere in a park._

Charles POV

'Sigh, catching 'game' today isn't so simple as it is in Budapest is it?' I thought to myself sitting on a lonesome park bench.

I really better catch one or Alek won't be really happy, and seeing him upset is like seeing your own death. Well, worse is coming to worse, so I guess playing the lonely old man will help.

I settled down and hung my head down d=trying to look like I was asleep. It must have looked retarded slepping in such cold weather, but looking retarded is better than returning home with nothing. I hope someone comes quick, I swear this weather is going to catch the death of me without Alek's help, and I don't really care if it is a child or woman as long as I leave this weather quickly.

Just my luck, a young man jogged by in just a jacked and sweat pants and believe me, I have no idea how in the can he even stand this weather. He jogged pats me without even lifting a glance (Rude, I know right?) and when the chance came, I took out the mouthpiece of the contraption and shoved it into his mouth. It was clearly covered in sleeping drug and that is why of course he quickly fell into unconsciousness.

Mein Gott he was heavy to drag, no wonder he is jogging. Tying both his ankles and after effortly tugging him up a tree, I place an empty milk carton under him and proceeded to slit his throat. Deep enough to kill and tp let a fair amount of blood to seep out. As I continued, something fell from his breast pocket and loudly clanged against a rock. I picked it up and it was his seemingly expensive metal pen and attached to it was an ID card. Inside, he said he is or now, was the secretary for the ambassador that came couple days ago.

Not that I cared, if it was blood, than anyone will do. Almost finished with my work peacefully, it was soon interrupted with the sound of barking. It seems that the noise has attracted it and un-luckily, the owner followed as well.

"Petunia! Come back here! Petunia!" cried the owner, judging by her voice, she is female.

"Crap…" I muttered. Without thinking, I quickly shoved te contraption for the blood into the black case. The dog, barked louder and was trying to grab onto the sleeves of my coat which hindered my escape.

"Let go you damn dog!" I hissed and roughly pulled my arm away and ran. I wouldn't stop until I reach the bus stop. Hearing the scream that came from the owner's mouth, she clearly must have found the corpse, or food.

Strange, I feel like I'm missing something. I looked down at the case, and to my horror, the container that held the blood wasn't there. "Shit, I must have left it back there with the corpse, damn Alek is going to have a fit…" I swore under my breath.

Grudgingly, I went home and waited for the one hell of a tantrum he will throw.

..

..

No one's POV

Glass shattered against the wall as the boy threw a tantrum. The man, just silently watched with a slightest hint of fear in his eyes.

"Where! Where the hell is it Charles!" He screamed and threw another kitchenware against the wall and as far as time and gravity makes sense, it shattered quite loudly against the wall.

"Alek, I'm truly sorry. Someone was coming and I really needed to get away ." Charles replied silently and trying to scoot away.

He growled loudly. Eyes flashing un-humanly red, he shoved Charles against the wall and lifted him up with his collar. Seeing the great size difference between the man and boy, it would have seemed impossible, but if you say the boy is hardly human, then that may be quite possible.

"Do you not understand I need the blood? Do you want me to shrivel up and die?' Alek barked and gripped the shirt tighter.

"I'I'm truly sorry your highness! P-please forgive me! I won't fail next time!" choked out Charles as his air supply is being cut off.

Slowly, he lost the murderous gleam in his eyes and dropped the poor man. Charles, grabbed his chest, coughing and trying to get oxygen back into his system, only straing silently up at alek, still heaving.

The boy, with inhuman speed, went to the window and jumped out only to land perfectly on his feet even if it was the third floor. Without stopping, he ran off.

Charles lifted himself up and looked at the spot where Alek landed, knowing deep in his heart, there is probably going to be one more victim in this night.

..

_Somewhere in Lewes_

No one's POV

'I really can't believe it." sighed a man around in his thirties. "When I said yes to visit Caroline, she never mentioned that the parking would be so difficult!"

What the man said of course is true. Parking in that area was as difficult as parking in downtown and since his sister lived in a town house area, he had to leave his comfort of his cozy car and walk through the bitter weather.

He blew into his hands and rubbed them together to try to warm up, which sadly only worked a bit. ' Mein Gott, if I knew the weather would be this cold, I would have wore my fur coat instead of the leather one. Losers weepers I guess.' He thought bitterly and continued to trudge along his way.

The bridge her sister mentioned finally came into view and was going cross over until he heard someone sobbing underneath the bridge.

Out of curiosity and a bit of fear, he turned around and slowly made his way to the bottom of the bridge. Dearly hoping and praying to god that it isn't some ghost or spirit (he is actually quite superstitious) he went closer and closer until the figure came into view.

Thank the lord it was actually a person and the closer he went, it looked like it was a boy around 15 burying his face into the crooks of his arms while curled into a ball.

"Hello?" he called out. "Um, are you okay lad?" The boy just sat there and continued to sob quietly burying his face deeper in.

The man looked at him and realized one of his feet was bent towards an odd angle and it seemed like it was broken. "Are you hurt?" the man asked again hoping for at least an answer this time.

The boy nodded slowly and whimpered a bit as he was in pain. The man, although was cold and not in a very good mood couldn't leave a child out in this weather with an injury and no coat or hat as well!

"Well, my car isn't far from here, so why don't I take you to the hospital?" he asked gently trying not to frighten the poor lad. The boy this time let out a light whimper "okay" and relaxed his tense shoulders a bit.

"Here, can you lift your foot a bit and I'll carry you back to my car if you can't walk." The man said and to his surprise, the boy actually relaxed and let him carry him in bridal style. The boy for his age was surprisingly light and had a very slim figure which nears him to a feminine frame than a male frame. The boy lifted his face and looked at the man, taken back; the man can't believe how beautiful the child was. Hi face was really pale like he hasn't seen sunlight for a long time and there were a few tear stains probably from the sobbing.

The man turned all flustered for some reason and although he wasn't gay or he convincingly wasn't a bit pedophile, he can't help to blush when he saw the boy's face.

Without thinking he blurted out, "Um what's your name?" the boy looked at him curiously which made him blush even more. "No! I d-don't mean it that way! I just meant it so you know, so I could give the receptionist your name when we get to the hospital!" The boy nodded which made it seem that he understood and that calmed him down a bit and he quietly answered, "My name is Alek…" Alek, the man thought, isn't that a German name? "You mean, as in Aleksander?" he asked slowly and the boy nodded reluctantly.

"Um, just so you know, my name is Alfonso Marie Fitzroy, and you know, it's a German name like yours.." Suddenly hearing his name, the boy perked up like he knew that name. This is probably correct, because he is the ambassador of Austria-Hungary's secretary and from what he heard, his family lineage served the emperor even back during WW1 during Archduke Franz Ferdinand assassination and the assassination attempt of his son. He himself didn't really believe this, although almost 90% of his family did.

For the first time, Alek smiled (creepily) and suddenly threw his arms around Alfonso's neck. Alfonso himself turned beet red and felt all warm for a sudden moment even though it was -15 outside.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered out feeling a bit un-comfortable but didn't a bit try to squirm out of the hold.

"So you are part of the Fitzroy family that served the cursed man who tortured my family?" the boy replied in a seducing silky voice.

"Y-yes! What do you mean by torture?"

Alek just went on ignoring the flustered man, "You know, it's a shame, you are so nice and good hearted but you smell so good, and you are one of my targets. I am also very hungry right now so I guess this is what you call hitting two birds with one stone."

Now, Alfonso was just plain confused and also fear began to grow in his throat. Before he can even ask, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. The pain was agonizing and intense enough to make him go unconscious. He flung Alek off into a snow bank out of fear and tried to run away but with no avail, Alek shoved him into the ground and bit down harder.

Alfonso thrashed around in pain and fear but the iron grip held on by Alek gave him no such luck to escape. He could feel himself getting drained and soon enough, he had no strength to even move a finger.

Alek removed himself off Alfonso and looked down at him. Although it felt like he was biting his neck off, surprisingly, there was hardly any blood on his crisp white shirt. Alfonso looked around wearily, almost out of breath, and saw his own crimson blood splatter across the pure white snow. With his last ounce of strength he looked back up at Alek who glared down at him with now piercing red eyes.

"Crimson red really suits you, you know that" Alek just replied casually even if he did murder him in cold blood.

"Why…Why-what are you…" Alfonso managed to choke out with his lungs lacking air.

Alek chuckled, and not those friendly and cute chuckles you often hear from people, this one was a dark chuckle filled with hatred, anger, sadness that could even make a grown man afraid.

"You still haven't figured out? I given you so much clues didn't I? The hatred for your emperor. The one who tormented our family . The murderous intent for your family and specific others. And lastly, the cold-blooded murder of you." Alek bent down and smiled.

Alfonso, looked up with a confused look on his face still not figuring it out, but piecing it together slowly.

"Normally, I'm not suppose to tell anyone but since you are on your death bed, I guess I'll tell you."

He took a deep breath and the smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a sneer. "I'll be the one to kill your bastard of an emperor, my great-uncle, and I'll be the one to take the throne as the new emperor."

"Now as your new emperor , I command you under the von Hapsburg name to die…"

And with that, Alfonso blacked out.

…

"…_Last night, Ambassador's secretary, Alfonso Marie Fitzroy was murdered along with his sister and family who was later found in their own kitchen. Victims showed that that they took some beating and completely drained of blood. The body of Alfonso Marie Fitzroy is right now reported missingand due to our suspect here, Mr Aberland states that Mr Fitzroy was murdered by a child of 14-15 and he somehow drained the blood of him'_

_We cannot state if that s true or not with no evidence but it seems that he concludes that there is a vampire in the neighbourhood of Lewes. If you find any evidence call our number xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Thank you and good night…"_

…

**So how was it? Sorry if Alek is a bit evil In this but I suppose he has the right to act this way since Franz Joseph really tormented his family and put them through hell.**

**Please review!**


	3. labryinth

**Heyo! For the next chap of this, I'm moving it to crossovers cuz some people requested it. Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

…**..**

**Deryn's POV**

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!'

I cracked open my eyes and stared blearily at my alarm clock. 7:45 am. Bullocks, I'm going to be late for school. Stifling a yawn, I climbed out of bed and dressed into my usual attire. Sweatshirt with jeans. Not that I could afford much more than that… 'Hey, don't judge me!'

My text books were scattered all over the place, since I didn't have the stamina to clean it up after spending all night thinking about Alek. Honestly, I don't give a damn about neatness right now, so I promptly roughly shoved my books into my bag and slammed the door behind me.

I peeked into my mom's room, and by the sound of snoring, she isn't awake yet. I crept out quietly as always, and once more, my day of boredom began.

…

Somewhere in London…

"It's a shame, I really do miss Alphonse…" a man of 24 whimpered. The other man in front of him just sighed. "Jaspert, you've only met him for a week. You aren't even that close to him like those lassies over there." He jerked his thumb towards a group of sobbing Italian women who apparently were Alphonse's colleagues.

One of the women lifts her head and looked at the man, he gave her a wink which caused her to blush and look away.

" Bloody Hell Cory, why do you and Alphonse get the Women? And besides, we were bar buddies! Of course I'll miss him!"

Cory gave another exasperated sigh. "Well, the only person who isn't bothered by it is Emperor Franz and Lord Vincent."

Japsert gave a snort, " We've been working at the British Branch of Monarch for 2 years. Even the Beasties are riled up of death. How heartless can they get for not caring a supporters death? Especially the Ambassador of Austria?"

Cory huffed out in annoyance and smacked Jaspert in the head. "Idiot, you shouldn't talk about the emperor like that. Although Lord Vincent may be kind-hearted, I don't think they'll hesitate to use the death sentence!"

"I agree with Mr Ashen."

Both heads whipped towards the voice. A stoic man around his fifties stood behind them with an unpleasant expression on his face. Cory spoke out first. "M-mr Volger**(1)**, what a surprise."

Volger sent an icy glare back and replied, " You should be. Speaking such words of his Majesties are un acceptable. Now, Lord Vincent would like to see you."

Jaspert almost fell out of his chair from shock. "Blimey, you mean that Kind of Wales?"

"Yes Mr. Sharp, now if you don't mind, please don't keep the Lord waiting.

..

In Lord Vincent's waiting room…

"Um, did you ask for us Lord Vincent?' A male of 27 with golden hair turned to them. I am Vincent of Wales, the current King of Wales; I have a request for you."

Jaspert and Cory stood in shock. For all this time, they imagined the King as an old man since pretty much it has 40 years since Vincent ll took the throne. Cory , first to snap out of shock responded. "Sure thing your Majesty. What might you ask of us?"

Vincent gave them a light smile before answering. "As you know, two days ago, the Austrian Ambassador was murdered in Lewes. One of the residents proclaims that Mr Alphonse was murdered by a vampire… A boy of sixteen, auburn hair and evergreen eyes. We aren't sure if it is true or not but we would want you two to investigate."

"Us? Why us? Aren't there a bunch of real professional that can solve this case?" Jaspert questioned only to get an elbow to the rib from Cory. "Don't be disrespectful!" Cory silently hissed to him.

Cory nervously looked at the king expecting him to disapprove, but surprisingly, the king only chuckled lightly.

"Of course there are higher professionals out there but isn't Mr Sharp quite familiar with Lewes? He was born there after all. If I am correct, your family still lives there right?"

Jaspert still groaned in pain, but managed to respond (almost) politly. "Sure , Lord Vincent. But how will we know how the suspect looks like? There are quite a few teens with auburn hair and green eyes…"

Vincent's mood suddenly decreased slightly from the Question. He lowered his gaze to a photo album.

"Look what you've done Bumrag." Cory angrily jabbed Jaspert in the ribs. He Quickly turned back to the King. "I'm sorry Sir for my companion's rude behaviour." Cory bowed and roughly grabbed Jaspert's collar to make him bow as well. "y-yes, we're sorry sir." Jasper rasped out.

"Oh no need to worry. We already have photo on who it might be…" Vincent through the album until it rested on a old picture with a boy in it. Even if it was black and white, the boy obviously looked like royalty. He had a light smile on his face while holding a little girl in his lap. The young girl was holding some flowers and an older blonde boy behind him had his arm around the boy's shoulder. On the bottom, the photo signed, "_1916, Wales palace, Vincent of Wales l, Young Duchess Marie of France, and Ale-_and the rest was scratched out by ink.

The photo was probably over a hundred years old, obviously due to the chipped edges.

"Um sir? No to be offensive but how are we suppose to search for someone who has lived over a century ago?"

"Oh, but not everyone in the photo has passed. We are pretty sure that the murderer is the boy holding the Duchess."

Jaspert almost dropped the photo from surprise. No way something supernatural can happen in the 21st century, can it? "Sir, can you at least tell us the name?"

Vincent out a finger to his lips, as he is keeping something secretive. "That I cannot say. It'll be revealed later on, but I can tell you he is supposed to take the throne after Franz Joseph, although that never happened after the disappearance."

Cory studied the picture before nervously asking Vincent, "My Lord, if you know the boy is alive somehow and has been causing the murder cases. Why suddenly start searching for him now?"

Vincent shot them an icy glare, causing Cory to flinch, but soon turned back to a calm gaze. "Well, you can say, Austria—Hungary's millennium emperor wants to keep the boy's existence a secret. The emperor's secret army has been searching for his head ever since. But our group search for him under a different matter."

"That's horrible. Trying to kill a child."

The king's eyes let a bit or sorrow seep out but kept the tears back in. " It hasn't been this serious before, but until 2 years ago, the murders been sky-rocketing and the Emperor is really riled up. Can I trust you on finding him?"

Cory and Jaspert nodded at each other before strongly replying, "Yes, you're Majesty!"

….

His fingers brushed against the photo. As if he was still there, he gently carrased the boy's face in the photo. "How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

Nothing replied, just as he expected. But he still felt like something's listening or answering to him. "Marie grown up to be a beautiful woman, and Alexei's body was not found after his family was massacred after two years of your disappearance. He would have been a ladies' man." He chuckled softly and continued softly rambling.

"Franz Joseph is still alive due to science you know…Even if he ruined your life, you still won't admit it and rage. I always wondered how you can keep that poker face…"

He picked up the album and held it close to his chest.

"I haven't been a very good friend on watching you die huh? But if we were ever reborn again,"

"I wish we still can be friends."

….

Lewes

Deryn's POV

Ugh, school was such a drag. Ms Pretty ass jammed my locker and I spent five flippin hours of my life trying to unlock it. Thank god there's no homework today, or I'll be flipping out.

I threw my bag against the bed, and then promptly collapsed against it. Covering my face with one arm, I let out a frustrated sigh.

'Wannabe' by Spice Girls blasted out in the kitchen. That obviously indicates that mom was cooking dinner, but in her own supposedly 'funky' way. Having loud music blaring while bearing a headache, isn't the ideal relaxation. I tried to muffle out the sounds with a pillow, but I guess it didn't work that well.

Great, my day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

My Rubik cube sat on my table, still not completed. Since there is nothing else to do, might as well finish the puzzle. I slipped on y jacket and proceeded to the door. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit!"

"Sure, be back by ten!"

….

God, I may be just the world's worst strategist ever. It's been already an hour and I still can't even fix it. Now that I think of it, I began this puzzle over a year ago.

Just when I'm about to go ape shit- I mean give up, I felt a sudden presence behind. 'Is it another pervert or Rapist?' I thought to myself. 'Or is it the murderer that's been hanging around Lewes lately?' I slowly turned around , preparing to see an old drunkard. But what was standing there was the complete opposite.

It was Mr Rich Kid again. He just stood there, with a blank gaze in his eyes and the exact same clothes as the last time we've met. I ignored him and turned back to my puzzle, who needs a rich kid anyways?

Suddenly, someone gently tapped my shoulders, it was Alek. He looked quite interested in the game. When I turned one column, his eyes sparked with interest. God, he looked like a baby saying its first word.

"Hey, do you want to play with it?"

He looked at me with surprised eyes and said, "really? How do you play?"

I handed him the cube and began my awesome lecture, "well you turn the columns to match it up until each side has one solid colour. But it's quite hard to finish the puzzle. I began this a year ago and still I haven't finished!"

He tried one cube and for the first time, he smiled. He was actually a cheerful smile, not thise crappy fake ones.

We sat closer together and chatted, laughter filled the air, and his smile grew.

Maybe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

**...**

**Sorry for not updating! Schools been bust recently, and my idiot friend teases me about this guy who supposedly likes me. I'm going to kill her…**

**Any way here are some explanations,**

**That is Volgers descent. His grandchild and he detests alek. Stupid Grandchild. Oh yeah, his name is Ludwig Volger. **

**Vincent is an oc form my other leviathan fanfic " is that my iphone beeping." In this story, he is the reincarnate of Vincent l, the one in the photo and somehow gained all his memories and such. He is trying to atone his sin – which shall remain a secret for now.**

**Marie is also an Oc of mine. She's 8 years old in the photo.**

**I'll be updating more during summer vacation.**

**Review!**


End file.
